Love causes Death
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Love can sometimes make you do stuff you are not proud of. In this case, death is the only answer...


**Hey everyone, it's me. I'm going to make this nice and short so you can read the story. This is going to have at least two chapters, but will have less then ten chapters. I know that for sure. This chapter is in Fabian's pov, the rest will be in Nina's and the end chapter will either be Fabian's,Nina's or Amber's. I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer- This thirteen year old girl named Chloe with two little sisters with a brother or sister on the way does not own House of Anubis. I just own my plot.**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

"Nina, I love you! Only you!" Fabian said as tears fell out of his eye.

"Whatever Fabian!" Nina said as she stormed out.

That was the worst day of my life, when I lost the love of my life. I remember it like it was yesterday, but it was actually a year ago.

And now I'm here, on the plane. If I'm not going to live the rest of my days with my true love, then what is the point in living at all? I'm not just going to kill myself, if anything, I'm going to get myself killed.

I'm going home, back where I belong. If I had never of left, I wouldn't be in this heartbreak right now. To be honest, I probably would be dead right now.

I'm writing my letter to Nina, my goodbye. I'll be able to find out where she has been living for the past year. Maybe she will be happy that I'm dead? Well, nearly dead.

_Dear Nina,  
How have you been for the past year? I've non-stopped thought about you, I've never stopped loving you.  
The reason I am writing is because this is goodbye. I'm not finally moving on, because I'll never be able to do that. I've gone back home, and as soon as I step into that place, I'll be shot dead.  
The thing is, I can't live without you. You were the reason behind my smile, the reason my heart is still beating. And now my smile is gone, and my heart is broken. I just hope you can be happy, get married to someone you actually love. Have kids, and grandkids, be happy! Just know, no one can love you as bad as I did.  
I love you, Fabian xx_

The letter was tear stained as I wrote the last word. Every single piece of that was true, I couldn't live on without her. The last thing I wanted was to see her upset. The bad thing is, I know I caused Nina pain. That kills me inside, I just want to see her happy. She needs to go through life with a smile, and if my death makes that happen, then I'm thankful.

I eventually arrived at the airport. I could smell home as soon as I got off the plane. Unfortunately, 'home' stunk. I walked out of the airport and looked up at the sign placed above the building.

'_Welcome to Savannah'_

Savannah, the place that had been off maps for a while now. It was the worst place to be born in, to live in, and to even visit. Because once you are in Savannah there is only one way out, to die. I pretended to die, some things happened and I was free. I fled to England and never looked back. That was why it was a nightmare coming back, they would know I never died, and would kill me as soon as they set eyes on me.

I just had to make one visit before I saw the governor, before I ended my life.

I went to the place I knew she would be, the place I left her five years ago. She refused to come with me, in case we were caught. Mainly, because she could survive here. She was strong, she would never give up.

I saw her, looking more grown up then ever. She was playing hopscotch, all you could really do around here for fun.  
"Een,Twee,Drie,Vier,Vijf,Zes, Zeven,Acht,Negen,Tien!" She said as another girl skipped from one square to another. They had drew the squares, seen as we were standing on sand right now.

"Good to know you can still count to ten!" I had the biggest smile on my face, she looked so grown up. She looked at me and smiled back.  
"Fabeon!" She ran up to me and hugged me. I picked her up and hugged her harder. I had missed her, she was my life. Apart from Nina, who was my life as well.  
"Aren't you meant to be down there?" She jumped down from my arms and pointed to the ground.  
"You mean up there?" I pointed to the sky. I was confused, and that was a lot coming from me.  
"No, you are from Savannah. I mean down there!" She pointed to the ground one last time. She had won, again. I probably would fight back, if I hadn't of last seen her when she was eight. I kissed her head as I walked off. Seeing the last glimpse of my thirteen year old little sister.

I made my way to the governor. It was time to end it all. I quickly posted my letter to Nina, after finding her address out, and took a deep breath. This was it, the end of the road for me.

I marched in, shouting whatever I wanted to say at the top of my voice. I had to make it clear that I was back. Any minute now, a guard will come out and shoot me. Seconds went by, and nothing. My plan couldn't fail now. Why are they not shooting me? Are they deaf?

I turned a corner in the building, the building that looked like it would collapse any second now. There was a guard, smiling like a kid in a candy shop. Holding a gun, just like every other guard.

I closed my eyes and waited for my death. The last thing that was on my mind was the love of my life, Nina Marie Martin.

The bullet went through my chest and I fell to the ground. This was the end, this was the final straw. I muttered four words before I took my last breath,

'I love you Nina...'

My life was then taken away from me, Fabian Rutter had died.

* * *

**I cried when writing this, I hate seeing a part of Fabina die. But it's just an idea that I had for a long time. The next chapter will be Nina's pov and I shall be writing it very soon. Also look out for another chapter of 'Our Darkest Days'. I'm sorry that it is short, but I'm trying not to get too into this story because I want to finish ODD. Okay, ta ta now. Chloe x**


End file.
